Danganronpa: Daily Life
by JCW18
Summary: A story about the daily lives of the students of Hope's Peak Academy. With no despair to worry about, this is a look into their interactions, relationships, and romances. However, that doesn't mean that the students won't face challenges, such as a corrupt Steering Committee, mysterious human experiment, and of course a ditsy blonde with a despair fetish. (Non-Despair AU) (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! So, this is my first fanfiction, and its on a story idea I have been sitting on for awhile... I started this prologue out short and sweet, just to give an idea of what I want to do**

 **Honestly, I am super surprised that nobody has tried to do a real, long term slice of life fic involving all the classes in the series. I have seen a few, But they either focus on only one or two characters, or are only two or three chapters long and then abandoned. I will draw inspiration from and include some of V3's Ultimate Talent Development Plans, but ultimately I'll have many original interactions, comedic moments, lots of character development for every (and I truly mean EVERY) character in the series, and of course, plenty of shipping. Lots of it, in fact. I plan on shoving it down your throats and choking you all with it. But I doubt anyone will complain.**

 **I'll probably ask for opinions on interactions and ships you personally want to see throughout the story too...**

 **As this is my first fic, and I have no betas, I am bound to make mistakes and probably have awkward passages or sentences, as I slowly get used to writing long term and discovering my style. So any hints and bits of criticism will only help me get better, so please do not hesitate to leave a review!**

 **Edit: As of 3/25/19, this chapter has been edited for various grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy. The shining beacon of hope that lights up the world, and produces the next generation of the world's leaders. These "Ultimates" are not accepted by application, but by exclusive scouting and invitation. Students attend the Academy for three years and are expected to hone their talents, form bonds with their classmates, and prepare for graduation. After that, the Ultimates are all but assured success, prepped and groomed to lead the world.

However, while this world faced many new advancements and thrived under the leadership of these gifted individuals, the world was fragile under this rigid caste system of the rare prodigies, and the countless average masses who all strove to reach the top, but never could no matter how hard they tried.

The biggest lie that was ever told, was that all men are created equal.

But this lie is continually fed to the masses, to keep them in line. A carrot on a stick, of sorts. But the sad truth is, you are either born with talent, or without it. Hard work is almost always pointless. But the masses persist anyways, too tempted by the carrot. But what if that fragile society of hope was collapsed, and the masses realized the despair of their situation, and rose up?

In one universe, This exact scenario took place. By exploiting the corruption of the very Academy that was supposed to foster hope, a single girl was able to create a world of carnage, betrayal, and utter despair.

But, you already know that story, correct? That's why you're here, after all.

You want to hear about the other universe, the one where where your waifus, husbandos, and precious cinnamon rolls are ok. The universe where everyone is alive and happy, where despair ultimately fails to the light of hope. You think to yourself "I have already experienced so much despair, can't I just enjoy my favorite characters without all the bullshit?"

Fear not, my dear readers, for I am here to answer your calls.

So, enjoy this tale of the daily lives of three remarkable classes, filled with many bright and quirky students.

Oh, and maybe you will get a laugh or two in at the expense of a certain strawberry blonde, who, try as she might, can't seem to be as successful at spreading despair as her alternate counterpart.

* * *

 **April 2nd, 2016**

 **9:46 AM**

 **Headmaster's Office, Hope's Peak Academy**

"Alright Jin, I finalized the new classes. Some real promising kids in here this year, I tell ya," Yawned a relaxed looking man with dull blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He held a glass of bourbon in his hand, and was clearly hung over. This is Koichi Kizakura, Hope's Peak's primary talent scout.

A man with deep purple hair and a set of eyes to match, reclined his chair, silently mulling over the set of files the talent scout gave him. This intelligent man is Jin Kirigiri, the current Headmaster at the Academy.

"Excellent work, Koichi. We have enough students to fill two classes, and they seem to possess a wide array of talents. This should be more than needed of what the Steering Committee requested of us," Jin grew silent as he stared down at the profile of a purple haired girl.

Koichi grunted in response, taking a long drink from his glass. "Honestly? The Committee makes this way harder on me than it needs to be. They've become so obsessed with the quantity of the students we accept, and not the quality. As long as they are the best at something, they want us to accept them, no matter how lackluster the supposed "talent" is. Not a lot of things annoy me, but this is one of them," He finished, noticing his friend was oddly quiet.

"Hello? Earth to Jin, you hear any bit of what I just said?" Koichi inquired jokingly.

Startled, The Headmaster snapped his head up suddenly "My apologies, I've had my mind on a lot lately." He confessed "As for why the Committee is obsessed with our attendance numbers, you sincerely do not want to know the answer to that," Jin finished somberly.

Before Koichi could inquire any further, Jin quickly continued "Truth be told, I am extremely impressed with how Chisa has been handling her class. Their bond together is unbreakable, and they value their friendships with each other, despite their differences. They have come to realize that there is more to life than just talent, and that is the kind of lessons we need to be teaching these kids here, instead of that garbage the Committee insists we tell them."

"Whoa, you wanna undermine the Committee, Boss?" The talent scout flashed a wicked grin "Count me in!"

Jin chuckled "Well, 'undermine' is not the word I would use, we're just... trying something new." He rested his hands gently on his desk as he continued "For Class 78 and 79, I have ordered Miss Miaya Gekkogahara to construct a state-of-the-art robot, designed in conjunction with the Towa Group, that shall personally teach and guide these students in the name of Hope during their tenure here."

Koichi winced "Uh, boss, a robot? Are you sure? Whats so special about it?"

Jin smirked "Glad you asked. You see, it has a fully fledged AI, that carries the ideals and teaching methods of Miss Yukizome. However, that is not to say that its AI cannot evolve and learn, as it certainly can. It will be able to connect with all the students on a personal level, and help solve any issues they may face," Jin sat back gently, eyeing Koichi "You are aware of Miaya's avatar she uses, correct? She modeled the robot after it. I believe she decided to call it Usami."

"You mean that 'Magical Miracle Girl' rabbit? Hoo boy, this should be interesting," Koichi laughed.

"Indeed it shall. I look forward to seeing how it performs. Now in the meantime, we should prepare for the arrival of our new students in the coming days." Jin concluded.

* * *

He stared down the invitation on his desk. He closed his eyes, and opened them again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

It was still there.

For an unremarkable, average boy such as him to receive such a prize... it was a dream come true.

He could still hear his parents celebrating downstairs, and his sister was still passed out in her room. The entire thing seemed so surreal.

For he didn't know it at the time, but Makoto Naegi had a special destiny ahead of him.

"Congratulations on your entry into the Class of 78 as the Ultimate Lucky Student, and welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. We hope to see you on April 5th for Orientation," Makoto breathed deeply as he finished the letter.

Out of all the kids his age in the nation, he and he alone had won this prestigious honor. But it soon dawned on him the situation he was in.

He, a completely average boy with no true talent, would be going toe to toe with some of the most elite in the world. Would he even last long?

"Well, maybe there won't be any Ultimates who have imposing talents... only one way to find out," He muttered as he turned on his computer, and fired up the official fan site for Hope's Peak.

He gulped as he saw the first confirmed name for Class 78: Byakuya Togami, heir to the prestigious Togami Corporation.

Well, so much for that. He was totally out of his league.

He browsed the gossip and rumors flying around about the other students in Class 78 on the forum:

 _'Did you hear? They say the Ultimate Baseball Star is gonna be there'_

 _'Yeah, I heard that too! And also the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki! Ahhh, she's such a perfect cinnamon roll!'_

 _'Don't forget about the Ultimate Swimmer! She's supposedly Olympic Level talented!'_

Makoto audibly inhaled as he read the next comment:

 _'Everyone, check this out! Rumor has it THE Sayaka Maizono is gonna attend! She's supposedly gonna announce it after her concert tomorrow!'_

Makoto sighed. She probably would not remember it, but they attended grade school together.

Either way, Makoto Naegi knew, that he was totally in over his head.

* * *

Her fingers glided gracefully over the keys, flawlessly nailing every note. Even though her eyes were closed, she knew each key like it was her own child.

She finished her piece, a content smile on her face. Kaede Akamatsu loved not her talent as the Ultimate Pianist, but the passion and joy she had for the piano. The soft melody she was able to create that brought joy to those who listened, was what drove her.

She stood up, wandering over to the table, and grabbed a bottle of water, all the while reading over her acceptance letter again.

"Congratulations on your entry into the Class of 79 as the Ultimate Pianist, and welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. We hope to see you on April 5th for Orientation."

She was nervous, for sure. What would her classmates be like? Would they look down on her for her classical talent, or embrace her? Would she make any friends?

Who knows, maybe she would even meet a cute boy...

Either way, it would certainly be an exciting journey...

* * *

Shuichi Saihara sighed, as he silently ate dinner across from his uncle.

He didn't deserve to attend Hope's Peak, he didn't deserve his title.

"I can't go," He muttered quietly "I don't deserve to go."

His uncle clicked his tongue disapprovingly "Shuichi, my boy, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a brilliant Investigator, have more faith in yourself."

"Uncle, you and I both know that I got lucky solving that case. I don't have what it takes to be the Ultimate Private Investigator..." Shuichi replied, refusing to meet his Uncle's eyes.

His uncle sighed "Well, I'm making you go. It'll be good for you, honing your skills and, more importantly, you'll actually be forced to interact with other kids your age!" he joked

Shuichi groaned. This was a disaster...

* * *

Sayaka Maizono jumped and danced on the stage, singing to her hearts desire, the cheers of the crowd spurring her on.

She winked over at Keiko, who was next her, a silent signal as to what would happen when they finished their song.

As they wrapped up the final verse to their new hit single, Negaigoto Ensemble, the crowd roared their demands for an encore. Usually she and the girls would oblige their request, but not tonight.

She had an important announcement to make.

"Thank you, thank you everyone! I hope you all enjoyed our beautiful concert here in Shibuya! The girls and I are so happy to be wrapping up our tour here!" Sayaka paused for a moment as the crowd cheered, before continuing "It wouldn't feel like the end of our tour without me announcing something amazing! I'm so proud and honored to announce that I'll be attending Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Pop Sensation of Class 78! But worry not, as I'll continue my concerts with the group even during my academic endeavors! Thank you for your continued support, I'm so proud to call you all Sayakers!"

Sayaka and her group bounded offstage, and she visibly exhaled, exhausted.

But she wouldn't trade this for anything in the world, or so she thought.

* * *

"My dear boy, would you be kind enough to grab my glasses?" An elderly man replied, struggling to read his notes.

"Of course, father!" Beamed the boy as he obediently retrieved the older man's spectacles.

"Ah, thank you, my boy" the old man chuckled, patting the boys head. "I'm so proud of you, I hope you know that."

The boy winced "Thank you father... but we both know that I'm not attending the Academy because I possess a talent, but because of what I am."

It was true, for Keebo Idabashi was not a normal boy, but a robot.

"As true as that may be, I wish for you to go, my boy. These old bag of bones won't be around forever, you need to make some real friends," Professor Idabashi insisted gently "This is what you always wanted, no? To be treated like a human, to walk alongside your peers as equals."

Keebo swallowed "Of course, that's what I wish for more than anything! However, I believe that many of them will be robophobes..."

The old professor sighed "My boy, that will almost certainly be true. However, what does it matter if most of them wish to have nothing to do with you? Even if you find just one person who cares about you, I promise that it will change your life forever."

Keebo visibly brightened "You... you really think so?"

Idabashi laughed "I know so, my boy. Much more than you could ever know."

* * *

A plane landed in downtown Tokyo, and a certain blonde Fashionista clacked on her heels down the terminal.

"Hold on to your hats people, 'cause Junko Enoshima is here to kick names and take ass! Or is it the other way around?" She shrugged her shoulders, uncaring.

She grabbed her luggage, and waited at the carousel for a certain sister of hers.

She pulled out a notebook and began writing, speaking out loud along with the words she wrote.

 _'This was the beginning of a story, of a girl who sits at the airport terminal, waiting for her twin sister to arrive... ah, yes, there she is. The second of the Despair Sisters... the smelly one... Mukuro Ikusaba...'_

A black haired girl with a stoic expression eagerly walked up to her sister, waiting for her to finish.

"Uh, Junko, what are you doing?" Her sister inquired, curious.

"Duh, you stupid slut, I'm doing the narration!" Junko scoffed

"Oh, ok"

 _'And so, they embarked on a journey that would later bone the whole world into Despair...'_

The two sisters entered Junko's rented limo, bound for the Academy.

"So, tell me sis, are those more freckles or am I just going crazy?"

Mukuro paused sipping her drink, confused. True, she hadn't seen her sister for quite awhile... but was it even possible for a person to gain more freckles?

"Uhm, I don't think so... uh, where are we going again?" Mukuro asked, changing the subject.

Junko paused for a split second, before reaching over and slapping her soldier sister.

"That's for asking retarded questions, dumbass!" Junko spat "And to answer, well... so, there's this school that's so far up it's own ass that they call themselves the 'Academy of Hope.' They want me, of course, and your stupid ass is coming along for the ride!" Junko squealed as she jumped up and down in her seat like a child.

Mukuro took a minute to digest her sisters words, before asking a follow up question "I'm guessing we'll be in the same class, then?"

Junko paused, before sighing. "Yeah, We're in the same class. I know that you would be totally lost without me, so don't worry. This is gonna be sooo much fun!" Junko replied as she continued her squealing and bouncing.

 _'Ugh, I wonder what losers I'll have to put up with in our class...'_ Junko thought

 _'It'll be nice to interact with people my age other than Junko for once... I think...'_ Mukuro daydreamed hopefully.

Orientation was tomorrow, and a new semester at Hope's Peak Academy would begin.

* * *

 **So, there it is. The prologue to the adventure. Obviously the most obvious thing is my slight alteration of Shuichi's talent. I didn't want it to be exactly the same as Kyoko's, so I changed it to the Ultimate Private Detective. Second thing you're probably wondering, why did I only show these characters for now? Where is Class 77-B? Well, first off, I could only choose so many characters for now to gauge for thoughts on their entry, and I admit I chose them based on their importance, or chose my personal favorites. With Orientation coming up next chapter, We'll see everyone else, including Class 77-B.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed. I plan on updating every 3-6 days, but if something comes up it can be longer. Rest assured though, I will do my very best to keep a schedule!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Opening Ceremony, Part 1

**Well, here it is. To those of you who followed this story from the beginning, I cannot apologize enough. After I posted the prologue, I didn't know if I wanted to continue this. Recently I decided I did, so here we are, 4 months later. From now on, I'll be updating on average once a week, maybe two if something comes up. But I do plan to get serious about this story. So, without further ado, here is Part 1 of the Opening Ceremony!**

* * *

 **April 5th, 2016**

 **9:15 AM**

 **Hope's Peak Academy, Classroom 77-B**

A bubbly woman with orange hair hummed as she skipped down the hallway. Her attire consisted of a long blue dress, with a white apron over it. The woman is Chisa Yukizome, the homeroom teacher of Class 77-B.

She beamed a bright smile as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Good morning, my rotten oranges!"

"Good morning, Ms. Yukizome!" her class enthusiastically answered back.

Chisa walked into the classroom, eyeing her students affectionately. Kyosuke Munakata, her former classmate and friend, had sent both her and Juzo Sakakura to investigate the finances of the Academy. Even though her status as a teacher was just a cover, she had grown to genuinely care for her students.

"Alright class, today is the opening ceremony for the new students, which means you all are now seniors! Isn't that exciting?" Chisa sang, opening her itinerary for the day.

"Indeed! We are now, what is the saying, 'The big men on campus!'" Answered Sonia Nevermind, the blonde haired princess.

"You kinda butchered that saying, Sonia. But it's close enough I guess..." Answered a redheaded Mahiru Koizumi, who was fiddling with her camera

"Well I hope you all are enthusiastic, because I have volunteered us to be the ones who welcome and show around our new incoming students!" Chisa stated, doing her best to inspire enthusiasm into her students.

"Really? You volunteered US? Are you sure you thought this through teach?" Asked a boy with shaved blonde hair and an impeccable suit.

"I sure did Fuyuhiko!" Chisa responded, pointing at the small blonde sternly. "And take your feet off of that desk, young man. It's rude."

"Yes ma'am" He shivered, obeying instantly.

"Anyhow, I have decided what you all be doing today. You each will have individual assignments, and I expect that you will show our two new classes how Hope's Peak students will act. Class rep, will you please read off everyone's assignments?"

A small girl with pink hair poked her head out from behind her Gamergirl Advance. "Alright." Chiaki Nanami yawned, walking up to the front of the room and taking a list from Ms. Yukizome's hand.

"Alright everyone! Here's what we're going to do!" She said, with a sudden burst of energy. "We'll first be going down to the Gymnasium at 11. The opening ceremony will be ending around that time. We'll then split up into two groups of girls, and two groups of guys, each taking each classes gender to the dormitories to get them settled in. After that, we'll pair up and get to know some of them, make them feel welcome. Then we'll head to the dining hall, where we will eat dinner with the new students. Hmmm, that's all... I think. Any questions?" The pink haired gamer finished.

"Yeah, I have one. How come we never got anything like this?" Pouted Hiyoko Saionji, a small girl in a pink kimono. "They just handed us our uniforms and threw us to the wolves. Why the change?"

"Because we're the change!" Chisa replied happily. "The headmaster is pleased that our class has become extremely close, and he wants to see to it that it becomes the norm around here, like it used to be!"

Chiaki nodded in response to their teacher. "She's right. Would it not be great if all the classes here were like ours? I don't know about you all, but your all like family to me." The gamer said with a smile. "So let's all get out there and show them what it's like to be a united class!"

* * *

 **April 5th, 2016**

 **10:30 AM**

 **Hope's Peak Academy, Gymnasium**

"I would first like to start off by welcoming all of our new students here into Hope's Peak. May your time here be both beneficial and inspiring into your future endeavors after graduation!" Jin Kirigiri exclaimed, shooting a bright smile towards the excited yet nervous Ultimates.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, I assure all of you. Our curriculum is extremely lax, so long as you continue to cultivate your talent, and pass the semester exams, you may enjoy your time here however you please. However, beginning this year, I have decided it will be beneficial to the students here to interact and befriend their new classmates, as unfortunately it has become so lax here that we have had issues with attendance and school event participation. I do promise however that this will not inconvenience any of you in any outside activities you may have. Now, before I release all of you new students to mingle among each other, I am also proud to announce that we here at Hope's Peak have decided to implement a new experiment in regards to our teaching methods this year, we do hope you all find it interesting..."

Noticing the confused look on the gathered students faces, the Headmaster gave a wide smile "We'll explain in greater detail after you all get to know each other. Students of Class 78, please meet on the left side of the gymnasium. Class 79, please assemble on the right. Don't be shy, get to know your classmates! We'll convene again shortly for further announcements."

* * *

Makoto shuffled his feet awkwardly as he stood in the center of the gym, eyeing the other assembled students.

 _'Geez, they all look so imposing... where do I even start?'_

"Classmate! Why are you just standing around? This is the time for introductions, so that we may better get to know each other!" A loud and stern voice behind the lucky student exclaimed.

Makoto yelped with a jump, turning around to see a neatly dressed boy with red eyes glaring at him intently.

"U-um, I'm sorry... I was just looking for where to start." The green eyed boy replied with an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head.

The imposing red eyed boy suddenly gave a wide smile "Ah, I see! Then it is my duty to be the first of your new classmates to greet you! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass! I believe in bold simplicity! Let us work together on our educational crusade!"

 _'He certainly is... enthusiastic...'_ Makoto thought with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Taka. I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student."

Upon hearing his introduction, a conflicted look appeared upon Taka's face. "I... I see. It is nice to meet you, Makoto..."

"Ah! Did I say something wrong?!" Makoto panicked, raising his hands in front of his face, embarrassed.

"No, not at all!" Taka exclaimed, clearly choosing his next words carefully "It's just that, you are attending here out of sheer luck, and my philosophy is that only those who work hard should be guaranteed success. However, this also presents an opportunity! I wish to prove that even the lowest of the low can achieve success if they try hard enough! So please, Makoto Naegi, prove everyone who thinks you do not deserve to be here wrong! Go above and beyond and show this Academy that anyone can be an Ultimate if they dream to be!" Taka boldly stated, a look of admiration and hope in his eyes as he looked at the green eyed Ultimate with a sense of newfound respect.

Makoto gulped, but ultimately nodded "I... I promise I'll do my best, Taka!" He said, doing his best to give the Moral Compass a look of confidence.

This seemed to satisfy Taka, as he gave Makoto a nod. "Indeed! Let us talk another time, classmate!" He exclaimed, walking off to talk with a petite girl in a green dress.

Makoto exhaled a labored breath, finally free from the red eyed ultimate's intense aura.

"Hmph, lowly peons becoming something important through hard work? What an inane idea." Sneered an intimidating voice behind Makoto.

Makoto whipped around, his eyes widening upon seeing the confident blonde boy before him.

"Y-your Byakuya Togami, heir to the Togami Corporation!" He exclaimed, gaping at the regal boy before him.

The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy shot him a cocky smirk, that was anything but friendly.

"Hmph, at least you have the basic social awareness to recognize who I am. Congratulations, you now at least have the same level of intelligence as a common housecat." He replied snarkily. "Do you even realize why you are really here? It's this Academy's way of appeasing the masses of sheeple, giving them a false sense of hope that they too, might be able to walk amongst the gods. Do not be fooled, you are nowhere near my level. Seriously, luck? What a ridiculous talent."

Makoto felt his face heat up, but before he could muster a rebuttle, another voice responded for him.

"You would be unwise to underestimate the power of luck." A femine voice with a thick European accent interjected. Makoto and Byakuya turned to see a pale girl with an elegent black dress approach, her black hair drills bouncing in tune with her steps. She raised one of her hands up to her mouth, in an attempt to suppress a false giggle.

"Excuse me?" The Togami Heir scowled, staring at the elegent girl in annoyance.

"I said, you would be unwise to discount Lady Luck." The girl repeated, turning to Makoto with a curious look. "Apologies for interrupting, but I could not help but jump into this... interesting debate. I am Celestia Ludenberg, The Ultimate Gambler."

Byakuya sighed, pushing up his glasses in annoyance "What a surprise, another unseless talent. Hope's Peak is indeed a far cry of what it once was."

Celestia furrowed her brows, observing the Heir quietly. "How surprising. I would assume someone of your standing would be able to see the value in more... unorthodox talents." The Gambler then turned to Makoto, her false smile returning "And if I heard correctly earlier, you are Makoto Naegi, this year's Ultimate Lucky Student. How interesting. Tell me, what is your game of choice? Shogi? Mahjong? Or maybe a more American game, such as Poker or Blackjack?"

The Lucky Student let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, none of those, actually. I'm not big on games. Sorry." He apologized.

Celestia let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, that matters very little. Let us play a game sometime. After all, if you really are the Ultimate Lucky Student, you won't need experience to do well, no?" She said, sliding him a wink.

"Uh, that sounds great..." The ahoge sporting boy said, doing his best to sound enthusiastic. He perked up, a sudden thought occurring to him. "And if I win, you have to tell me your real name!"

It was a split second reaction, but Makoto was able to notice the look of surprise that flashed in the Gambler's eyes, before she quickly recovered. "I don't know what you are talking about. Celestia Ludenberg is my real name." She replied calmly, yet firmly. "Well, if you will pardon me, I shall go introduce myself to more of our classmates. Makoto dear, I do hope you'll be able to entertain me someday." Celestia smiled, before wandering off.

 _'That girl is dangerous. I need to watch out for her...'_ Makoto noted duly.

Makoto then snapped back to attention, noticing that Byakuya had been observing their exchange silently. "Not bad, Naegi. Not bad at all... your skills of observation are... above average." He glared at the Luckster even more, squinting his eyes as if he was drilling a hole into his very head. "Maybe you can be of some worth... now I too shall take my leave. Do see to it that this place does not break you, after all it can be rough being surrounded by people superior to you." He said omniously, as he too walked away.

Makoto sighed, rubbing his head head softly.

"Would it really hurt to meet someone somewhat normal here?" He moaned quietly to himself, before turning to look for someone else to talk to. He then noticed a freckled black haired girl standing by herself. She had a tight, neutral expression on her face, yet it was also one of loneliness.

Makoto knew that feeling all too well.

He walked over to her, mustering a smile on his face as he approached. The freckled girl noticed, instantly stiffening as he reached her.

"Uh, hi! I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student! Looks like we're going to be classmates!" He said cheerfully "What's your name?"

The stoic girl's face became one of surprise. "You... really want to know who I am?" She asked, bewildered.

"Well, of course I do! We're gonna be friends from here on out, right?" Makoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head subconsiously.

The girl gave a small smile "W-well, in that case, my name is..."

"Makoto? is that really you? Oh my gosh, it is!" A voice behind him squealed, interrupting the freckled girl.

Makoto turned in shock, gasping as he noticed a blue haired girl in a sailor uniform bounding towards him, a bright smile on her face.

"S-Sayaka? You remember me?" The Luckster asked, his mind scrambling to catch up with the surprise he was feeling.

The blue haired beauty giggled. "Silly boy, of course I do! Blackroot Junior High! You were in Class 4, but I was in Class 3. You remember me too?"

"Of course I do! Your the Ultimate Pop Sensation, meanwhile I was some nobody... I'm surprised you were able to recall a scrub like me." He mumbled, slightly ashamed.

 _'Sayaka Maizono... her smile is just like that of a doll...'_

"I'm not a doll you know, I'm alive!" Sayaka smiled wide, letting loose a light giggle.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?!" The green eyed boy panicked.

"No, of course not! It's because I'm psychic!" The Idol said seriously.

"H-huh?!" Makoto stuttered, unable to formulate a proper response.

"Kidding! I just have really good intuition!" She giggled again, flashing him a playful peace sign.

"Seriously, Maizono? Still using that same lame joke, girl? It gets old, y'know!" A bubbly female voice cut in. Upon hearing the voice, Sayaka visibly stiffened.

A strawberry blonde girl smirked as she approached, stopping next to the freckled girl, who was watching the exchange go down warily.

"Ah, Junko, It's... been awhile..." The Idol said neutrally, sliding a forced smile onto her face. "I didn't know you were going to attend."

The girl named Junko smiled, sliding a pair of glasses onto her face, as her voice mysteriously changed. "Well, you see my dear, it was a spur of the moment decision! I thought it might make things interesting, for a bored fashionista such as I!" She then slid them off, as a small mushroom popped up on top of her head... where it came from, Makoto would never be able to guess. "But, sadly, it seems everyone in our class is an idiot. Oh, the despair..."

"Right..." Sayaka trailed off, clearly wanting to exit the conversation as quickly as possible. The Idol then turned to the freckled girl, giving her a dazzling smile. "Ah, I interruped your conversation with Makoto, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I was just so happy to see a friendly face around here! What's your name?"

The stoic girl once again moved to open her mouth, only to be interruped by Junko. "Oh, this pig with lipstick? This is my worthless sister, Mukuro." Junko then frowned "Tell them your talent, stupid!"

The girl named Mukuro cleared her throat "Yes, as you wish. I am Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier." The freckled girl then clammed up, offering no further info.

Junko nodded, as if satisfied with her sister's explanation. Suddenly, a golden crown appeared on her head without warning, as she turned to acknowledge the Lucky Student for the first time. "And who do we have here? Considering you are conversing with dear Maizono so casually, I assume you are someone of great standing? Or perhaps one of her hired hands? Don't leave me in suspense!" The strawberry blonde exclaimed overdramatically.

Makoto scratched the side of his head nervously "Sorry, but it's nothing near as exciting as you make it sound. Sayaka and I just happened to go to junior high together. I'm honestly surprised she even remembers me! I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. I hope we can be friends!" He said with a smile, shifting his gaze between the two sisters.

Junko's smile widened. "Oh? I didn't realize you socialized with the common peasants, Sayaka!"

"N-no, It's nothing like that!" The blue haired singer said defensively. "Makoto isn't just 'some peasant' to me. There's something he did back then that caught my eye, is all!"

Junko lost her crown, as her appearance and voice shifting back to normal. "Well, just don't get too attached to him, girl. After all, the Idol Industry is extremely unforgiving. It would be an absolute shame if you lost it all on some boy!" Before the stammering Idol could formulate a rebuttal, The strawberry blonde grabbed her sister's arm, dragging her off. Before they left, though, she turned back to look at Makoto. "Oh, and let's hang out sometime, alright Makoto? I bet we could become REALLY good friends!" Junko laughed suggestively.

"Sounds great, yeah!" The Luckster replied, waving at them enthusiastically as he missed the scowl that was plastered across Sayaka's face. "Oh, and I wanna hang out with you too, Mukuro! I bet you have so many cool stories to tell!" He called out to the soldier.

Makoto failed to see the surprised yet happy smile on Mukuro's face as she softly waved back, before being dragged out of sight by her sister.

Sayaka gave a soft smile when she saw Makoto's enthusiasm. "You really haven't changed a bit, have you?"

The ahoge boy turned back to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

The blue haired Idol gave a giggle. "Do you not remember? That crane? That's how you caught my attention, y'know?"

Makoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "It wasn't really that big a deal, I was the one who was put in charge of it..."

"But it was a big deal!" Sayaka argued. "Nobody else was willing to help that crane find it's way home but you. Your heart is bigger than your head, you try to be kind to everyone, no matter how much they don't deserve it..." She trailed off quietly, before continuing. "A-anyways, be careful around Junko. She may not look like it, but she's extremely astute, and almost impossible to deal with. I've done a few photoshoots with her before, and she's a nightmare to be around."

Makoto nodded thoughtfully. "I'll keep that in mind Sayaka, thanks. But my positivity is all I have. Besides, did you see her sister? She looked lonely. I bet Junko is like that too, I just need to reach out to them!" He declared with a smile.

The Ultimate Pop Sensation blinked for a moment, before letting out a smile of her own. "That's the Makoto I know! Well, I think I should go introduce myself to others. We should hang out sometime, once the ceremony is over with." She gave him one last wink, before walking off.

Makoto gave a sheepish nod, waving her goodbye.

 _'I can't believe she remembers me... Komaru is gonna flip when she finds out!'_ The Luckster thought to himself. _'And Mukuro... she looked so sad. I need to remember to reach out to her later...'_

"Yo, dude who was talking to Maizono earlier, tell me your secrets man!"

Makoto was startled out of his thoughts by an enthusiastic male voice. He looked up to see an auburn haired male approach him, with a goatee and the look of a punk rocker.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing! We just went to junior high together, and she just happened to remember me, that's all!" He replied to the boy modestly.

"Well damn dude, you'll have to properly introduce me to her sometime! You're pretty lucky, ya know that?" The goateed boy stated jealously.

Makoto laughed. "Well, I would hope so, since that's all I have going for me. I'm Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student. Nice to meet you."

The boy's eyes widened. "No shit? That's pretty rad. I'm Leon Kuwata, The Ultimate Baseball Star."

"Really? Baseball Star? I never would have guessed!" Makoto replied, surprised.

"Were you expecting me to have some kinda shaved head or something?" He grumbled, clearly a little dejected.

"Well, a little bit. It's just that when I've seen you in sports magazines and such, you look totally different..." The Luckster replied hesitantly.

"Aw man, seriously? I'm, like, super embarrassed right now. I thought I managed to get all those pictures destroyed!" Leon mumbled. "Hey, can I level with you for a second? To be honest with you, I don't really like baseball. Like, at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah man! My dream is to be The Ultimate Musician! That's why I've come here, so I can hit the big time!" Leon exclaimed.

"...Which is why you want me to introduce you to Sayaka." Makoto surmised.

"Well, yeah, that's a big part of it, but it also helps that she's a total babe, y'know what I'm saying?" The Baseball Star laughed, elbowing Makoto suggestively. "But for real, man, let's chat again later. See ya around!" He finished as he walked off, once again leaving Makoto alone with his thoughts.

 _'I've only met half of my class, and I'm already exhausted. I wonder who's next?'_

* * *

Kaede smiled, looking around the gym, as her new classmates began to converse with each other. The blonde pianist first noticed a boy clothed in black, with a matching colored cap. He had it pulled over his face, as if he wished to shut out the world.

 _'Looks like a good place to start'_ Kaede decided. She moved behind the boy, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. What's your name?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"A-ah!" The boy jumped, turning around, allowing Kaede a full view of his face. He had a shy look, and long, almost girlish eyelashes.

"Sorry about that..." The boy said quietly. "I wasn't expecting anyone to approach me..." He admitted.

"Hey, it's fine! I'm nervous too, so we can get acquainted with everyone together!" Kaede exclaimed, grasping his hands firmly and giving him an encouraging smile. "So don't worry!"

The shy boy took a deep breath, gathering his courage before he spoke. "My name is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Private Investigator. I don't really deserve that title though..."

"Nice to meet you, Shuichi! But, why don't you deserve your talent? Hope's Peak would not have accepted you if you didn't deserve it, right?" Kaede inquired, confused.

"It's a long story, but trust me when I say it's a mistake." Shuichi mumbled.

Kaede stared at him thoughtfully for a minute, before breaking out into a kind smile. "Well, I don't think it's a mistake, and I believe in you, so you should believe in yourself too!" The Pianist declared confidently.

Shuichi lowered his cap, doing his best to hide the blush on his face. "Thank you Kaede, I'll try..."

Kaede clapped her hands together happily. "Great! If you want to stick with me when I introduce myself to the others, that's fine."

The private investigator hesitated, before he lifted his head to meet Kaede's, attempting to give her a confident look. "Thanks, but... I'll try to take your advice, and be more confident in myself. I'll meet up with you later... if that's alright with you anyways..." He trailed off.

The Pianist widened her smile, pumping a fist in the air. "That's the spirit, Shuichi! Believe in yourself! Let's definitely meet up later, your my first friend here, after all!" She exclaimed, waving to Shuichi as she walked off to talk to someone else.

The next person that caught her eye was a green haired boy who was deep in conversation with a tall, masked man, who was well above average height. As she approached them, she ended up overhearing the tail end of their conversation.

"...So then I got to the top of the mountain where the monastery was, and at first all the monks were hesitant to let me in. But then this albino girl told me if I was willing to fight her and win, they'd permit me to stay with them for a bit."

"Oh? And did you win?" The masked man asked curiously.

"Oh God no, not even close!" The green haired boy laughed. "She kicked my ass. But, me willing to stand up and accept her challenge granted me their trust. My time there was... enlightening. I learned a lot."

"What wonderful experiences you have had. I do wish to hear more from you in the future." The tall boy finished. The two then noticed Kaede's arrival, turning to greet her with full attention.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to overhear that. It sounds like a cool trip you took." The blonde said with a laugh. "I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet you both." She finished with a bow.

"Hey, it's no problem. I love talking with other people about my adventures!" The green haired boy said with enthusiasm. "I'm Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer. Nice to meet you Kaede."

"And my name is Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You may call me Kiyo if you would like, it makes things easier." Kiyo said with a small bow.

"Oh wow, those are some cool talents!" Kaede replied, fiddling with one of her hairpins. "Do you travel the world, Rantaro?

Rantaro nodded with a smile. "For sure, several times in fact. I love going from place to place, living in the moment. I'm never tied down. Well, until now anyways..." He said with a laugh. "I was just in the middle of recounting one of my trips to China, since it's one of the few places Kiyo himself has never been to."

"It was a fascinating tale, I do thank you." The Anthropologist noted, as he turned to Kaede. "Tell me, Kaede, do you have any exciting tales? Surely a musician of your caliber has a wonderful story or two.."

The Pianist laughed nervously. "Well, there was this one time I performed for the king of Novoselic and his family, and I almost botched it..."

"Ah, you've met the royal family of Novoselic? I won't lie, I'm a little jealous!" Rantaro smirked. "You know Princess Nevermind is attending in Class 77-B, right?"

"Yeah, I know... but I doubt she remembers me. It was a pretty short performance for a large gathering after all." Kaede sighed.

"You might be surprised. The people who often strike the most memorable impact on a person are usually the ones who do not think they do." Kiyo mused thoughtfully. "As interesting as these stories are, I do believe I should go introduce myself to some more people. May we trade more adventures sometime else." The mased Anthropologist said politely, as he walked away.

"I think I'll do the same. It was nice meeting such a charming young lady." Rantaro teased, as he blew her a kiss and wandered off.

Kaede forced away the blush on her face as she wandered to find another one of her new classmates.

"Hey, you! Who the hell do you think you are, stealing my style like that?" Barked an angry voice behind Kaede

The Pianist turned to see a blonde girl of similar height to her, also wearing a pink shirt and skirt, though the other girls was much more... revealing than hers.

"Excuse me?" Kaede asked, dumbfound.

"You heard me, why are you just as stunning as I am?" The rude girl grumbled.

"I, um, sorry... or, thanks, I guess?" The blonde pianist blinked, unsure how to respond.

"That wasn't a compliment, you titless cow!" The girl responded, but there was no real venom in her words. "Look, there's only room for one blonde bombshell at this school, and it's gonna be me, Miu motherfucking Iruma, the gorgeous girl inventor!" She announced proudly.

"Oh, your an inventor?" Kaede asked, eager to steer the topic away from her tits... or lack thereof. "Ah, and I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist."

"You bet you sweet ass I'm an inventor, the best around in fact!" Miu exclaimed, barking into a large laugh. "So you play the piano, right Bakamatsu? I bet you've gotten REALLY good at hitting all the right notes, am I right?~" Miu said suggestively.

"Bakamatsu? And what are you implying?" Kaede stammered, her face beet red. "I've never done anything... like that. I don't even have a boyfriend!" She argued.

"Aw, so we've got a sweet virgin on our hands. If you want any tips donkey lips, the sex goddess is here to help! Catch ya around Bakamatsu!" The crass inventor howled as she walked away.

Kaede rubbed her temples, willing herself to calm her nerves. After a few more deep breaths, she walked to find someone else, sighing to herself.

"Well, I can't say things are going to be boring around here..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

* * *

Shuichi fiddled with his hands, nervously trying to find someone to talk to.

 _'I can do this. I promised Kaede I could do this. She believes in me'_ Shuichi chanted to himself in his head.

Eventually, working up his nerves, he raised his head above his cap in an attempt to find someone. He spotted a blonde boy a fair distance away, who was also alone and looked just as awkward as Shuichi did.

Shuichi approached behind the boy, clearing his throat. "H-hi. I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Private Investigator. I look forward to being your classmate." He said, his lines sounding obviously rehearsed and a bit forced.

The other boy yelped, startled by Shuichi's introduction. He turned around, allowing the Investigator to see that the boy was actually a robot.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry for not noticing you sooner! Please forgive me!" The robot wailed apologetically.

"Your... your a robot." Shuichi said bluntly.

"Yes, I am!" The robot stated, obviously insulted. "Are you another robophobe? I have recorded your comment, and will see you in court for you intolerent remarks!"

"N-no, I don't dislike you for it, I was just surprised, is all!" Shuichi said defensively. "You seemed just as lost as me, so I figured you would be a great person to talk to!"

The robotic boy visibly relaxed, as he heaved a deep sigh. "I apologize. I am not used to being around so many other people. This is all outside my comfort zone. Anyways, I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. But please, address me as Keebo. It is nice to meet you Shuichi!" Keebo said enthusiastically, as he bowed much lower than he was supposed to.

Shuichi gave a genuine chuckle. "It's nice to meet you too, Keebo. So you don't get out much either?" He asked, more than happy to strike up a conversation with someone just as socially inept as he was.

"Not really. My father has mostly kept me and my existence under wraps, as the few times I have been revealed to the public, things became... less than ideal." Keebo said, deflating slightly, before he recovering quickly. "But now I have the privilege to be here, and get a chance to be just as human as the rest of you! I plan to make the best of it!" The robotic boy said happily, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah, I'm kinda the same way. I've always been around my uncle mostly, and almost nobody else. So I'm glad to have already made a new friend so quickly." Shuichi agreed, nodding his head to Keebo with a smile.

"Friend? Did you just call me your friend?" Keebo said, a hopeful look appearing in his eyes, as his smile grew wider.

The Private Investigator nodded, returning Keebo's smile. "Well, yeah. I was hoping we could be. We clearly both are lacking in the social skills department, and I figured we could learn together. That's what friends are for!"

Keebo blinked for a moment, as if processing what the black haired investigator had just said, before letting out a cheer and hugging Shuichi. "Thank you, my new friend! We now have a pact of camaraderie! It seems coming to Hope's Peak was the correct choice after all!" The robot said, squeezing Shuichi harder.

"K-Keebo, please, personal space!" The investigator grunted.

"Sorry, so sorry!" Keebo quickly apologized, letting go of Shuichi and bowing.

"Hey, it's alright! And it's nice to meet you, really. Talking to you has already given me the confidence to go talk with the others." The black haired boy said earnestly.

"Indeed! I feel the same way! I'll see you later, my friend!" Keebo said childishly, as he practically skipped away to find someone else.

Shuichi sighed, rubbing the back of his head with a small smile.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...'_ He thought to himself.

Shuichi then moved on, noticing a girl with an elegant dress, and a cart of food of all things, in deep conversation with a giant boy sporting glasses.

He quickly moved over to them, clearing his throat quietly to get their attention.

"Oh! Has new person come to introduce themselves to Gonta?" The big burly boy named Gonta asked.

"Ah, I have. I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Private Investigator. I look forward to being your classmate" He told them, with this introduction being an improvement over the first.

"It is good to meet you Shuichi! Gonta's name is Gonta! Gonta is the Ultimate Entomologist!" The boy who was clearly named Gonta said happily.

"And I am Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Maid, at your service." The girl in the elegant dress replied with a perfect curtsey. "I hope to provide the upmost excellent service and care to you all during our tenure here."

"It's nice to meet you both..." Shuichi said carefully.

Kirumi observed him briefly, noticing he was staring at Gonta in confusion. "I was just attempting to teach Gonta on how gentlemen should act. It was the request he asked of me."

"Yes! Gonta very much want to learn! Gonta aware he is not smart, growing up in woods with wolf family. Have much to learn!" The gentle giant affirmed with a smile.

"Very much to learn indeed..." Kirumi said with a frown. "However, your heart is clearly in the right place, which is a good start. Your grammar, however, could use some work. I shall endeavor to help you learn." The maid told him with a bow.

"Gonta very thankful!" The entomologist replied, grabbing a cookie off of Kirumi's cart.

"Ah, that reminds me. Shuichi, would you like a snack, or perhaps a cup of tea? I took the liberty of preparing some snacks before the ceremony for you all." Kirumi informed him.

"Ah, thank you, but I'm fine for now" Shuichi refused politely.

"Understood. I shall now go consult the rest of our classmates." The maid bowed once more to him, before making her way across the gym, with Gonta in tow.

"Hm, everyone seems pretty nice and relaxed so far, I hope everyone else is too..." Shuichi wished hopefully.

* * *

 **And there it is. I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the introductions. We'll meet the rest of Class 78 and 79 next time.**

 **Speaking of the next chapter, I'll be commenting on all of your reviews down here! So if you have questions or comments, drop a review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
